


Sliver Lining

by starsoneskystelle



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Community: kpop-fixmix, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idols, Original Character(s), Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoneskystelle/pseuds/starsoneskystelle
Summary: She seems to always be there when they're in danger. They didn't expect her to save one of them and have her whole family life exposed because of them.There must be a silver lining in all of this, right?
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, choi beomgyu - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Angel or Devil

**"Endless fight, [of] devil angel**  
**This endless and hopeless march**  
**Tell me how can I make it stop"**

* * *

The car headlights only seem to get closer. Taehyun was stuck in his spot. The other four yelled out to him yet his own body couldn't move.

The others tried to run towards him but the car was too fast. They just watched as the car hit a person and sped away.

They were scared to look at what was in front of them. They didn't want to see their best friend laying on the street floor in a bloodied mess.

They only had a groan and Taehyun coughing.

People started surrounding where Taehyun was. The four couldn't help but rush over to where Taehyun was. Taehyun laid unharmed with a girl in his arms. It seemed like Taehyun wasn't hurt but it was a different story for the girl.

Yeonjun could believe who the girl was. It was the same girl from school they went to that followed them around. She was known as the Ice Queen on campus yet the five all knew her as a crazy stalker.

She would on occasion approach them and that would lead to dangerous situations. She had always managed to save them though. She first met them when she pushed Soobin out of the way of a falling flower pot.

Now she was laying in Taehyun's arms in a pool of her own blood.

Bystanders called an ambulance. The EMTs just carried her and allowed Taehyun to ride with them as they needed one person to go with them.

Taehyun told the others to meet him at the hospital and which that they went on their way.

Taehyun couldn't believe that the supposed Ice Queen would save him and put her own life at risk. Taehyun couldn't stay still and looking at her in despair.

The EMT couldn't help but said, "Don't worry your girlfriend will be fine."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Ah, then she's your friend?"

"no, she's just someone I know."

Taehyun wanted as they wheeled her into the operation room, while the members came rushing in.

"Hey Kang Taehyun, how is she?", Beomgyu let out.

Before he could answer a nurse approached them, "Would you happen to know the cell phone number of her guardian?"

They were stumped. No one ever took the initiative to get to know her as she always managed to get them into situations.

"Her name is Kim Nari. We don't know who you should contact," Yeonjun replied.

"It's okay, we have her phone. Would anyone of you guys happen to know her passcode?"

"130613"

Beomgyu surprised the members as he knew her passcode.

The nurse rushed over to dial her guardian.

The five just chose to stay until her operation. She did save Taehyun's life. Their manager called them, asking where they were. It seemed like everything was in chaos at the moment.

Just then, a handsome man in pink rushed into the hospital. He went over to the nurse's station.

"I'm the guardian of Kim Nari."

The nurse looked at the man dressed in pink and a cap and mask but didn't say anything more as she told him that she was in the operation room.

The figure approached them, before halting once noticing them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The members look at the man standing before them.

They all recognized who that was. It was Kim Seokjin, a member of the group BTS.

They were shocked to see him as they didn't know what he was doing at the hospital.

They occasionally saw him as they belonged to the same company, but they never expected to see him at the hospital.

"Sunbaenim, what are you doing here?"

"Nari, how is she?"

The members looked at each other in question.

Soobin stepped forward, "sunbaenim why are you asking?"

"She's my little sister."


	2. Spring Day

  
**"Even though I'm looking at your photo. Time's so cruel, I hate us. Seeing each other for once is now so hard between us"**

_— Spring Day_

* * *

  
Once Nari got out of the operation, the doctor has informed Jin that she suffered from some severe injuries.

Taehyun was still in shock that Nari turned out to be Jin's younger sister. The age gap between the two was quite large.

They couldn't associate the two if they tried.

Kim Nari, the so-called Ice Queen was related to Mr.Worldwide Handsome.

They couldn't help but feel bad that she threw herself to save Taehyun. She was only twenty yet she has been in such a severe accident because of them.

The rest of Bangtan arrived after Nari was transferred into a VIP room. Bangtan treated her as their little sister, so hearing the news from Jin that Nari was at the hospital caused them to go crazy.

They all couldn't go to the hospital as it's would bring unwanted attention towards them and Nari.

TXT didn't know what to do once the rest of the Bangtan members came to the hospital. It was their fault that Nari was at the hospital.

When Jin had learned what had happened and how Nari saved Taehyun but got injured in the process, he was furious. He was trying to remain calm but the other members were angry. To them, their little sister was worth more than anyone's life.

They didn't care that they belonged to the same company.

They were too busy scolding TXT, that they didn't notice Nari had woken up.

"Oppa.."

Every single pair of eyes turned to her.

Bangtan just rushed over to surround Nari's bedside. To TXT, it seemed like Nari held a lot of importance for Bangtan. Taehyun couldn't help but feel guilty about the accident.

Jimin and Taehyung started to get her some water for her throat. Yoongi went to call the doctor, to let him know that she had woken up. Jungkook just patted her hair, Namjoon just looked at Nari in relief while Jin held her hand.

Soobin felt awkward that they were still there when they didn't know Nari that well to begin with. He ushered the other members and they just quietly left the room in order not to bother Bangtan's time with her.

After a while, Jin and Nari were left alone. Jin just held her hand and started crying.

He felt like all of this was his fault. He didn't get to see her often but whenever he did Nari always had a smile on her face. But this time, he was met with the news of his little sister being involved in an accident.

He didn't want to cry in front of others but Nari was his weak spot. The eight-year age gap that these two shared had made it difficult for them to get along when Nari was younger, but they were brother and sister. Jin still cared a lot for his little sister. However, he spent more time away from his family because of his career, and he felt guilty that he wasn't there during her high school years.

To him, Nari was so important. The mere fact that he missed many years of her childhood due to being a trainee and idol upset him. He often felt like Nari was no longer the little girl he knew but a mature young adult.

"Why did you do it, Nari?"

He just couldn't understand why Nari had saved one of his hoobaes and not herself.

Nari couldn't look at him in the eyes, "Because oppa, if he got injured, it would affect your company. I just can't have anything affect you and the rest of Bangtan even if it's indirectly. That's why I was always making sure they didn't get hurt, cause they're the future of your company."

"Pabo-ya, I only care for your wellbeing more."

"Oppa, his life is worth over than mine. His accident wold make others sadder than if it was me. I ain't no one important."

"What are you saying? You're important to me. You're my little sister."

Soobin just stood outside of the room, hearing what Nari had just said. She had always made sure that they weren't in any danger, they had misunderstood her intentions. She was only looking out for them because of her brother and the company.

He knocked on the door before entering, Nari looked different than what she just sounded like.

She even greeted him with a warm smile, something that Soobin wasn't used to.  
He was carrying some flowers alongside a fruit basket that Beomgyu had handed him.

"Soobin-ssi, what brings you here?"


	3. Make It Right

**"Just hold me silently like you did that day, that time. The reason I survived in hell. It's for you, it was not for me."**

* * *

Nari wasn't used to having the members of TXT in her hospital room. Although she has met them on multiple occasions and had kept them out of harm's way secretly, this was awkward. The five of them being here made her slightly uncomfortable.

Beomgyu was the only one who chose to sit anywhere close to her while the others just stood in front of her bed.

No one wanted to speak up first. Yeonjun's eyes shifted, Soobin was being quiet, Hueningkai hid behind Soobin, Taehyun just couldn't look Nari in the eyes. Beomgyu was just staring at his members.

"Thank you."

Soobin decided to break the ice.

It was very leader-like of him. Nari didn't expect anything else from the leader of their group.

Jin had momentarily stepped outside to converse with her attending doctor.

Although Nari had suffered from a broken leg, a couple of broken and bruised ribs, and a mild sprain to her wrist, she didn't feel that bad.

At least it allowed for her to have a break from university and allowed her to see her older brother after a couple of long months.

So the accident wasn't that bad.

She could ignore the pain.

She watched silently as the five boys didn't know what to do. They awkwardly shifted around.

"You don't have to stay here. You guys are probably busy with practice."

Hueningkai quickly shook his head as if he was refusing her statement.

"Nari-ssi, we thank you for saving Taehyun."

A thank you for pushing Taehyun out of the way but somehow she ended up in the arms of him after getting hit.

She didn't understand why she laid in his arms. He looked at her with so much panic while she could hear Beomgyu and the others run after her.

They shouldn't be here at all. She didn't want their pity nor thanks.

After all, she didn't do it for them.

It was for her older brother and for the company as they requested.

"It's alright. Just be aware of your surroundings next time."

Jin has come back into the room and noticed that Nari was somewhat uncomfortable with TXT near her.

He had heard that Nari had been watching over the five boys since their high school trainee days. He didn't know why but he knew that the company had something to do with it. He just didn't expect to be called from the hospital and hear that his younger sister had to been hit by a car.

He didn't want her to put in her own life at stake for others.   
Why was she doing all of this just for the fice of these boys?

Once the TXT members noticed that Jin had come back, they took the initiative to leave the room. Jin was obviously signaling them to leave. Nari just sat there quietly as she only wished to spend time alone with her older brother. 

Jin just circled around Nari, without saying a word. Nari grew anxious, Jin not dying anything meant that he was serious in thought. 

Jin couldn't help but sigh, "Kim Nari tell me the truth. Why did you put your own life at risk?"

"It was the company's suggestion okay?!"

Nari looked at Jin with tears in her eyes. She knew that her brother would see through her acting. Despite not seeing each other for almost a year now, Jin could still see through her so well.

It was only because of the company's orders that she looked out for them. They knew that she was around their age range and attended the same school as a few of the members. She even transferred schools back in the day in order to watch over them.

She left her normal life to watch over the five boys.

What normal life there was left anyways.

After all, she didn't her own identity. She was the unknown little sister of Kim Seokjin of BTS.

Someone who didn't exist to the public.

Any glimpses of her before denied her mere existence and she was made out to be only a relative of his, not his biological little sister.

She had understood that she was young when Jin had debuted, but now she was twenty years old.

"Oppa, can't I just make my own decisions?"

Jin looked furious, "If your decision involves you pushing someone out of the way of a moving vehicle, I don't believe you should be making any decisions on your own."

Nari knew that what he said what right but to her, it only made it seem like her decision was irrelevant and a bad one.

He was trying so hard to make everything right. That pissed her off.

He only thought from his perspective, not hers. He had been gone too long to notice that she had grown up and could think for herself.

Jin and Nari just stared at each other, neither one giving an inch for the other one to back down.

Jin finally left once his manager came and took him away as he couldn't stay for a long period in order to not create a media frenzy at the hospital.

The nurse who was checking up on her couldn't help but feel that the man that was in her room was familiar.

"Who was he?"

Nari just scoffed, "My older brother who is extremely ugly."

Jin might be worldwide handsome but to her, he was extremely ugly.

Nari and Jin were opposites once you realized it. 


End file.
